To Be or Not To Be
by Akeboshi07
Summary: To be or not to be humans that is their choice...but why be humans when Noah's are immortal?


Title: "To Be or Not To Be"  
Series: D. Gray-Man  
Character/Pairing: Rhode Kamelot and the rest of the Noah's.  
Rating: T  
Warnings/Disclaimer: Contains spoilers for people who haven't read the manga. I don't own D. Gray-man.

* * *

_'. . . .to be or not to be. that is the question.' -Shakespeare._

. . . Noah's were human right? Right? . . . That was what I use to think; now I'm not so sure. Tyki once said that if we seem to be immortal to the naked eye that it's only because other humans than us are so weak. I wonder if that's true . . . not that it matters, after all we're just the Earl's precious "Sacrificial Lambs" that'll he be offering to god. Tyki, Debit, Jasdero, Myself and the rest of us.

. . . If we are humans than we should be able to feel human emotions right? We should also be able to not only feel them but experience them ourselves like crying for example. It's funny how we claim to be humans even though we deny our feelings. Maybe it's because we are afraid . . . but afraid of what? The Earl back ago mentioned that if Tyki finds his job hard since he's got a good relationship with the humans after all but I said it's more like frightening.

Are we scared of being vulnerable? Is that it? I remember the time one of our fellow Noah . . . no fellow sibling died. Skin Boric was his name. He was our brother, even if we didn't seem to care about him at some points we did, deep down we did. I can still recall the time I gave him his first piece of candy. Ha-ha, Tyki has been calling him 'Sweet Tooth' ever since . . . Poor Skin why did you have to be the first to go:  
It had been an awkward day after he died. We didn't actually see him die but we could all feel that his presence was gone with in us. We denied it, denied it just like all our other feelings, emotions, and affections, that we didn't care that our brother was dead. Tears, how could we deny it though, how could we, if tears were streaming down our faces. I actually asked Tyki if he was crying. He claimed that they came out by themselves. That, what kind of Noah would cry? As my hand slowly reached for Tyki's, my appearance was covered by a random magazine. I hid for that brief second as tears moved down my face before I spoke up and yelled at Tyki. I called him an idiot, that maybe so . . . maybe . . . Noah do cry my hand still touching his face. It lingered there about a minute or two before 'the twins' as Tyki dubbed them barged through the door. My hand pulling back on instinct. Debit yelled asking for a tissue. His face was covered in mascara because of crying mainly, as was Jasdero. After a few moments of digging through cabinets and other random doors I found towels. I quickly tossed them to Tyki and the twins while also grabbing one for me in the process. We sat there for a moment before words were once spoken again. I was the first. I was telling them about Skin not that they needed to know since they probably already knew but it felt right at the moment. I was saying that Skin's "Wrath", was different from Jasdebi's "Bond", Tyki's "Pleasure" or my "Dream". We were acting nonchalant like it didn't bother us that we would never see Skin again. We were all confused and uncomfortable at the time. We were all making aloof comments about Skin afterwards as Debit and Jasdero were still wiping their faces with towels, Tyki staring up at the ceiling and myself sitting in my chair. The mood changed though, after Tyki brought up a question. Once again, Debit and Jasdero failed to kill that guy named Cross. Actually it was pretty funny since Cross left the twins his bill for lodging, alcohol, and women which came to a total of around 2 million yen. I was rolling on the ground when I found out. After I stopped laughing I found something interesting. Something very interesting, I decided to tell Debit and Jasdero. Soon the twins went off to find Cross's student the one I fought back ago, leaving Tyki and myself along again. It had been an awkward day indeed and that wasn't the end of it just yet.

* * *

A/N-Thanks for reading and thanks even more for reviewing! There will be a second chapter soon so I hope you enjoy it. Rhode is one of my favorite characters from D. Gray-Man and I'm really sad about what happened to all the Noah's in the latest chapters…curses. Anyways thank you. 


End file.
